


10 Character Drabble Challenge

by katiekat784



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Firefly, Gilmore Girls, Riverdale (TV 2017), Rizzoli & Isles, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Step 1) Write down the names of 10 Characters from different fandoms.Step 2) Write a fic of 200 words or less for each prompt using the numbers that correspond with each character.** bonus step) write this in under 40 minutes at 3am.** double or nothing) try not to go a little nuts because it's a whole mess of characters crossing into each other's worlds and it's more fun than you thought it would be.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Alice Cooper, Emily Prentiss/Cat Grant, Emily Prentiss/Hayley Marshall, Inara Serra/Maura Isles/Cat Grant, Lorelai Gilmore/Alice Cooper, Lorelai Gilmore/Emily Prentiss, Malcom Reynolds/Maura Isles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	10 Character Drabble Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers but mostly AU style.
> 
> 1\. Aaron Hotchner (Criminal Minds)  
> 2\. Lorelai Gilmore (Gilmore Girls)  
> 3\. Inara Serra (Firefly)  
> 4\. Malcom Reynolds (Firefly)  
> 5\. Emily Prentiss (Criminal Minds)  
> 6\. Maura Isles (Rizzoli & Isles)  
> 7\. Luke Danes (Gilmore Girls)  
> 8\. Alice Cooper (Riverdale)  
> 9\. Cat Grant (Supergirl)  
> 10\. Haley Marshall (The Originals)

1\. First Time: 4 & 6 (Malcom Reynolds & Maura Isles)

He found his body hitting the back of an autopsy table, his shirt being pulled off. “I could’ve lost you today.”

“Maura,” he found himself calling out as his belt hit the floor in the oddly familiar medbay.

“Don’t move,” the doctor demanded, but he was never good at following orders.

He brought their lips together as his fingers moved to unzip the back her dress, but she stopped him.

“Mhh,” she muffled into his neck, her voice dripping with pure desire. “I’m supposed to be checking you out for injuries.”

“Mal, ma-” ouch.

 _What the hell!_ When he opened his eyes, he found himself fully clothed in a different medbay.

The concern on everyone’s familiar faces was welcoming.

“Don’t move.” His eyes widened as Simon moved around him. “You have a concussion and a couple bruised ribs."

2\. Angst: 7 (Luke Danes)

What was it about him that women didn’t want? He asked himself as he downed his fifth glass. He had switched from beer to Whiskey hours ago and he was feeling it now. Three times now, three damn times he bought a ring and had it given back to him. Rachel, beautiful free-spirited Rachel told him the ring was suffocating her. She couldn’t be his wife and experience what life had to offer her, so she let him go. Nicole was the woman he thought he should want at this point in life. She was sophisticated, practical, knew what she wanted out of life… except it wasn’t him. And ten there was Lorelai. The one woman he gave his whole damn heart to, the woman he thought knew him better than anyone else ever could. And then she lit a fire under his life and left him holding the matches as she left to go have her happily ever after with the man she swore he didn’t need to worry about.

3\. AU: 1 & 8 (Aaron Hotchner & Alice Cooper)

Alice knew he was a fed before he approached her. His tailored suit, the way he strolled towards her with his shoulders high, the slight glint of overconfidence as their eyes met.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, flashing her a smile that had no business being that charming.

She studied him for a moment, trying not to let him see the affect him and the four shots of Vodka already had on her. “Depends… fed or lawyer?”

The only indication of his surprise was a raised eyebrow and a couple seconds of silence before he spoke. “Maybe in another lifetime... I’m Aaron.”

“Alice,” She eyed him wearily but signaled the bartender over anyway. “Dry martini, extra olives.”

4\. Threesome: 3, 6 & 9 (Inara Serra & Maura Isles & Cat Grant)

Inara rarely took on women as her clients. She had no qualms about entertaining them for the evening, it just wasn’t necessarily her area of expertise. What was even less common was her taking on more than one client during a session. It contradicted many of the learnings about uninterrupted attention and utter focus on the individual receiving her services. But these women had been too captivating to turn down their offer.

“Are companions supposed to stare wide eyed at their clients?” The strawberry blonde’s eyes shone with excitement and desire as she was pulled into another maddening kiss.

“I think we’ve broken her, already. Well chop, chop Inara dear.” The seductive demand of the older blonde rang in her ears.

The tables soon turned when they stared at her, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with desire as Inara pulled down her slip ever so slowly. While these weren't exactly the type of events that normally transpired in her shuttle, she certainly wasn’t complaining.

5\. Hurt/Comfort: 5 & 10 (Emily Prentiss & Haley Marshall)

Emily blinked a couple of times before she registered that someone was speaking to her. “Sorry, what did you ask?”

“Are you okay?” The brunette gave a warm smile and sat down next to her from the bench.

It was then when she realized she had let the tears leak from her eyes and she stared out into the bayou, the sounds lulling her into a false sense of calm. She couldn’t find the strength to respond.

“I… uh,” The younger woman stubbled on her words for a moment, rubbing her growing stomach. “I come out here to think a lot too. On this bench, I thought maybe that’s what you were doing too.”

“The love of my life got married yesterday, walked around town and somehow ended up her.” She blurted before she realized what she was doing.

The other woman gave her sympathetic smile, her eyes reflecting the same kind of sadness as her own. “I know the feeling.”

6\. Crack Fic: 1 (Aaron Hotchner)

“Derek, Spencer, Penelope! I swear to god if you guys don’t stop running around this house screaming bloody murder, I will ground your sorry asses ‘till you don’t know what the sun looks like!” He shouted from the bed in the closed room, a sliver of sunlight peaking through the unopened curtain.

The noise stopped and they all groaned, a course of “sorry dad,” and “yes dad” tumbling out of their mouths.

He heard a slight chuckle coming from the other side of the bed. He rolled over, squinting at the clock that read 7:15.

“Dave’s coming to pick them up in a half hour, they’re excited.” She smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss.

“Yeah, well I’ll be glad when our kids leave the house, and we can finally get some rest.” His eyes widened. “Emily,”

She was straddling him now, her voice coated with need. “Who says we’re going to be doing any sleeping?”

7\. Horror: 10 (Hayley Marshall)

She didn’t register the high-pitched sound as her own blood curdling screams until her voice simply didn’t make sounds anymore. The sight before her, a scene her nightmares couldn’t even come up with. There was blood everywhere, so much blood. It coated the usually pristine marble floor. She couldn’t stop staring at it. Because if she looked up, if her eyes focused on anything other than the floor right in front of her, she would see who the blood belonged to. Her ever so strong Klaus, her utterly protective Rebecca, her beautiful love Elijah, her innocent baby girl. They were all dead, all murdered before her eyes. The only thing she could do was struggle against the damn chains. She tried to break free, tried to save them but it was no use. Her own body littered with marks as the metal cut further and further into her straining body. As the life drained from everyone’s eyes, one by one, another piece of her soul died with them. When Hope’s screams stopped, so did her own. She went limp, her own body void of any movement, her mind numb of any emotion. She did the only thing left, shut herself down.

8\. Baby Fic: 5 & 9 (Emily Prentiss & Cat Grant)

“A baby?” The blonde hissed as she stormed around the house, taking in how the house was littered in children’s items. “I leave for ten months and come back to find you with a baby?”

“Cat,” the other woman tried but couldn’t finish. “I know I left you, left us and I’m sorry. I am so sorry. But I didn’t think that you would suddenly jump on the first man and then end up with a whole new life in such a short time. My god Emily, did the last three years mean nothing to you!”

“Cat,” she tried again as the blonde continued her rant.

“I mean you couldn’t have at least mentioned the fact that you were a mother now? We’ve been talking again for three weeks and it never once occurred to you to bring this up. I would’ve tried to be happy for you and worked through his but instead you let me embarrass myself thinking you and I -”

“Cat!”, she yelled, finally stopping the other woman’s rant. “That baby you saw me with today is Henry, JJ’s kid. They needed to leave DC in a hurry and had no place else to go. JJ asked me not to say anything to anyone. I told her she could stay here with me until she found a place of her own.”

9\. Dark: 2 & 8 (Lorelai Gilmore & Alice Cooper)

It was just your average Tuesday evening when Alice’s doorbell rang and shook up her world.

"My god, Lorelai?” She stood in front of the door, if she were a comic, her eyes would be bugging out other head. “What happened?”

The other woman’s duffel bag hit the step as she collapsed into Alice’s arms, sobbing out a response. “We’re done, the wedding is off.”

“Shit, that asshole.” she muttered into the woman’s hair. “It’s going to be okay Lorelai.”

“I couldn’t stay in Stars Hallow anymore, too crowded.” She sniffled as she gripped the blonde tighter.

Alice stoked her back and nodded in understanding. “The guest bedroom is yours for as long as you need. Now, let’s get you a drink.”

She missed the twisted smirk that passed through Lorelai’s lips as the blonde closed the door, her plan already coming together perfectly.

10\. Death Fic: 2 & 5 (Lorelai Gilmore & Emily Prentiss)

Lorelai got the call Tuesday at 3:17am, the thunderstorm that had wrecked Stars Hallow had just passed but her own storm had just begun. No one would tell her she had died, only that it was in the line of duty, but Lorelai wasn’t an idiot. She may not have been a profiler, but she grew up in a household that twisted the words around until it was manipulated into a truth no one would question. Except, she did question it. She demanded to know why she had received a voicemail on an untraceable number three days before this “random event” that said about how much the agent was in love with her. Emily rambled on about how she was sorry about fucking up their lives and how she wished she could make everything okay again. What scared Lorelai the most was when the woman was sniffling on the other end and told her that she wanted to die not having any regrets about not confessing how much she loved Lorelai. And now, the Emily was dead and she was one hundred percent certain it was because of all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I never thought I would do one of these but I wanted to dip my toe into characters that I haven't written about and boy did I do that. Basically my muse stopped and i needed a jolt. This entire thing could pretty much be crack fic style but I did try to get everyone's voices distinct, even if they don't exactly belong. If you've made it this far, thank you and I highly recommend trying this challenge that was popular like ten years ago, oops.


End file.
